


I Love You (But I Don't Know It Yet)

by louvacadoharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Danielle and the boys are friends, Drummer Louis Tomlinson, Eleanor and Louis are friends, Eventual Fluff, Guitarist Niall Horan, I dont know what other tags to put, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Louis, Pianist Liam, Singer Harry Styles, Slow Burn, bassist Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvacadoharry/pseuds/louvacadoharry
Summary: Where ot5 are in a local band called One Direction who play on staurdays at the local pub. Harry and Louis are in love with each other but they don't see it but everyone does.
Relationships: Danielle Campbell/Original Character(s), Eleanor Calder/Original Male Character(s), Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamelottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamelottie/gifts).



> enjoy!! everything mentioned is fictional so no hate please.  
> all the love,  
> V xx

When do you know when you are in love? Do you know when you look at someone and get butterflies? Or is it when you see them in your future when you imagine it? Or when you get this urge to protect them with your life? Or when you can't stop thinking about them? 

Harry and Louis feel so much more than everything mentioned above for each other but still deny that they're madly in love. Some call them stupid, some oblivious and some say they're probably secretly dating. Everyone could see their love for each other in their eyes when they looked at each other or when someone mentioned their name and their faces lit up like the brightest of stars. The only problem is that Louis and Harry don't know it yet. They think they're just very close. If only they saw each other from people's point of view, they would know they're not just friends.

It gets annoying sometimes, sometimes sickeningly cute and sometimes just plain out disgusting. Their friends quite enjoy seeing them acting like an old married couple. They even live together for gods sake. 

Louis at there on a stool, in their hardwood floored kitchen with white and grey furniture that seemed to shine in the bright morning sun giving it an cozy look, scrolling away through his twitter feed.

"Louis?" Harry said, walking into their freshly renovated kitchen after Louis managed to burn it down while making eggs. 

Louis jumped a little, looking up from his phone, looking down again.

"How long have you been awake for?" Harry says, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Louis smiled fondly, looking at Harry sit down beside him. 

"About 2 hours." Louis said.

They went to the club last night to play and came home at 3 am, completely wasted cause Niall wanted to 'celebrate their successful set'. 

"Why don't you get hangovers? It's so unfair." Harry pouts, rubbing his temple.

"Well, I tried to stop you from drinking 20 shots of vodka but you didn't want to. Not my fault." Louis shrugged, scrolling through twitter.

"20 shots of vodka?" Harry practically screamed, then winced. 

"Yes. 20. Did you take the pill I left on your nightstand?" Louis smiled.

"Yeah. What's for brekkie?" Harry asked, putting his head between his arms.

"You told me to never cook again. So I didn't." Louis chuckled when Harry groaned. "We have some pizza left that you ordered last night. It's in the fridge." Louis said, trying to hide his laugh.

"Please tell me I didn't order like 5 pizzas like last time." Harry shook his head.

"You didn't." Louis shook his head, Harry sighing. "You ordered 8 this time." Louis looked at Harry, waiting for some sort of reaction. He got it in about 2 seconds. Harry burst out, shouting repeatedly, "WHAT?!"

Louis laughed harder every second watching Harry open the fridge to see 6 boxes, just stacked up in the fridge. 

"You, do not laugh at me, mister!! You are gonna help me give these to homeless people." Harry said pointedly. 

"You ordered them! Why should I come with you! It's fucking freezing outside!" Louis whined.

"Okay, one, its fucking not fooking, and two, don't whine it annoys me, and three, you're coming with me or I'm dragging you out. Your choice. We don't want to ruin your oh-so-precious vans now do we?" Harry smirks.

"Don't you dare, Styles. I'll _hit_ you." Louis threw an apple at Harry from the fruit bowl, Harry catching it, taking a bite from it soon after.

"Why are your senses so good? _God_ , I can't even hit you." Louis groaned.

"I'm making us some tea, and then either you will obediently come with me or I will drag you with me. Understood?" Harry said, turning the kettle on.

"Okay, _daddy_." Louis smirked mischievously. 

"Don't call me that." Harry snapped, clenching his jaw. Louis howled out a laugh that sounded inhumane.

_________________________________________________________________

Harry had to practically drag Louis out of the house with him, holding the pizza boxes in one hand. He shoved three of them in Louis' hands, Louis huffing.

"I'm going to kill Niall." Louis muttered under his breath.

"No you are not." Harry looked at Louis.

"Not literally, you fool." Louis laughed.

"Okay then." 

"Harry, 'ere!" Louis shouted, stopping and handing the pizza box to a woman.

"Thank you so much." The woman said with a shaky voice. 

"It's okay. Enjoy." Louis smiled kindly. This is the thing Louis loved about Harry the most. His kindness. His selflessness.

"Are you cold, ma'am?" Harry asked, looking at the shivering woman.

"I-" Harry took off his coat, wrapping it around the woman's shoulder before she can even say anything.

"I can't take this from you sweetheart, you'll be very cold." The woman tried to give the coat back to him, but he held it around her shoulders. He squatted down, handing the boxes to Louis.

"I have enough coats at home, ma'am. You need this. There is a shelter about 3 blocks away. How about I take you there?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, I cannot. This is already enough. Thank you so much." The woman said, tearing up. 

"Are you sure, miss?" Harry asked. 

"Yes I am, son. Thank you." The woman nodded, smiling. Harry gave her a hug, standing up and continuing walking. Louis stared at Harry walk in front, him not moving. 

"Don't you wanna come, Lou?" Harry asked.

"Just a second." Louis said, unwrapping his scarf, handing it to the woman. 

"Keep it, please. You need it more than I do." Louis smiled, jogging towards Harry before the woman could say anything. 

Harry grinned at Louis, Louis grinning back just as bright. They walked for another ten minutes, handing pizzas to people. Harry saw Louis shiver when they were walking back. He smiled, pulling out a scarf from his pocket. He wrapped it around Louis' neck, smiling at him. 

"Wha-" 

"Figured you'd get cold like you always do. Grabbed this when we headed out." Harry smiled, adjusting it.

"Thank you, Harry. What you did earlier was-" Louis smiled brightly at him.

"Don't say it. I'm just making their day a little better, that's all." Harry smiled.

"How did I get such an amazing friend? I'll never know." Louis shook his head, smiling like an idiot.

"Feel better?" Harry asked, Louis nodded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, but you two are the cutest couple. Have a nice day!" The girl said, walking away.

Louis and Harry burst out laughing. 

"Why does everyone think we're dating?" Harry laughed.

"I'm so attractive that people think It's impossible for me to be single." Louis winked.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night." Harry laughed.

"Shut up." Louis hit his arm, they both falling silent all the way back home, but the smile on their faces was permanent.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis opened the door to their flat, walking in, followed by Harry close by. He toed his shoes off, shrugging his coat off, hanging it neatly on the hanger. He plopped down on the couch and groaned dramatically. Harry just chuckled, sitting beside Louis.

"Niall texted me saying we have practice at two, El and Dani are coming as well." Louis said, locking his phone again.

"But we haven't even written anything. What does he wanna practice?" Harry frowned. "Has he written anything?" 

"No, silly. It's the first Saturday of December. Covers day." Louis laughed when Harry made an 'o' with his mouth, nodding.

"Well, It's already...." Harry took out his phone, looking at the time. "one thirty. We better get going." Harry said, not moving.

"Exactly, It's one thirty. Not two yet. Sit your arse down, mister. I'm tired." Louis said.

"I didn't even move-" 

"You were going to!"

"I wasn't." 

"You were."

"no."

"yes."

"no."

"no."

"yes." Harry face palmed, disappointed that he fell for Louis' tricks again.

"AHA! Gotcha, Styles!" Louis laughed, throwing his back. It was a beautiful sight really. The smooth fair skin of his neck on display while the voice of his sweet laughter drained into the air like honey, his shoulders shaking, the smile as bright as the sun. Harry could watch Louis laugh like that for the rest of his life. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't in love with him or anything, he just wanted his best mate to be this happy forever, that's all.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Oi Niall!" Louis shouted as soon as he entered Niall's house. No answer. "Niall?!" No answer again. "Niall? You there?" No answer again. "Niallllll!" Harry called out.

He heard shuffling in the kitchen. He looked at Harry, him looking back at him, shrugging. Harry grabbed the vase on the table beside them, walking towards the kitchen. 

Harry jumped in front with a vase high in air, only to see Niall sitting there with headphones, eating fucking _fish and chips._ Niall screamed upon seeing the two of them.

"God dammit, Niall!" Louis screamed.

"Why were you going to hit me!?" Niall looks at Harry, looking petrified. 

"Because we called your name four times and you didn't respond! We thought you were held hostage cause you answer us within the first two calls! And you're here eating fish and chips with headphones in your fucking ears!" Harry put the vase on the counter and hit Niall upside the head. 

"Ouch, dickhead your hand hurts." Niall rubbed his head, pouting like a child. 

"Niall!! We're here!!" They heard Eleanor say. She walked in with her hair in a bun, in a grey t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, boots and leather jacket with Dani, Liam and Zayn by her side. 

"Hi, El." Louis said, hugging her. 

When they were done exchanging hello's, they went to the living room, Harry and Louis on the floor, sitting rather close than necessary. Zayn, Liam, Eleanor, Danielle and Niall were on the couch, Zayn and Liam already acting cuddly. 

"I was thinking we could do Mr. Brightside by The Killers?" Louis said, looking around.

"What? No, I could never sing that, I'll sound horrible!" Harry whined. 

"You won't, Harry. I've heard you sing it when we first met. You sounded wonderful." Louis said, looking offended.

"Yeah, well that was 5 years ago, my voice has changed a lot. I'm not doing that." Harry huffed.

"Harry, how about you sing a little right now and we'll tell you what we think?" Danielle said from beside Eleanor who was nodding.

"No. Absolutely not." Harry shook his head.

"Come on, Harry. We've heard you sing while you were drunk. Let me tell you, that's the worst I've ever heard you sing, and people seemed to quite like it. Please? For me?" Louis gave Harry his puppy eyes. Harry scanned Louis' face, squinting at him. He then sighed, mumbling 'fuck you and your stupid puppy face.' under his breath.

"Fine. But, only this once." Harry's lips formed a straight line.

"Absolutely whipped." All of them said in unison, shaking their heads and laughing.

"Shut up." Harry and Louis said.

Harry sang the chorus, nailing it perfectly. To say Louis was not fonding his hardest would be the biggest lie ever to be told. His eyes fucking _glistened_ while he looked at Harry singing with his eyes closed. The others were just smiling but Louis was smiling brighter than the sun, looking at his best friend sing his favorite song.

"How was it?" Harry asked, looking at the stunned faces of his friends.

"I don't care what you say, we're doing that song this saturday." Niall breathed out, the others nodding.

"But half of us haven't even said their choices of songs yet." Harry pouted.

"And your point is?" Niall raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're playing Louis' song." Liam and Zayn said. "No matter what you say." 

"Guys, let Harry at least agree or disagree.." Louis said, turning his head to Harry. "Do _you_ want to sing it, love? If not, It's okay." He said softly.

"Fuck it. We're playing Mr. Brightside by The Killers this Saturday boys. Let's get to the second most fun part." Harry said, getting up, Louis following him while smiling widely, he thought his face would split in two but he couldn't care less. 

"They're so in love and they don't even know it and they're acting like this. Imagine what will happen when they realise it." Eleanor said under her breath to Liam.

"It will either make them or break them. There is no in between. Let's just hope for the best." Liam said, looking at the two boys walking in front of them. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Lou, can I talk to you please?" Zayn asked, looking around, "alone?" He said, looking at Louis. 

"Yeah, sure." Louis nods, "boys, you carry on, me and Zayn are gonna go out for a bit." Louis says, everyone nods.

They walk out the house, into the sidewalk, walking towards the park.

"What's up, Z? Did you and Li fight?" Louis asked, concerned. 

"No, no It's not that. I know we've talked through this before, but have you even considered the fact that you might-" Zayn was cut off by an angry Louis. 

"How many times have I said I am not in love with Harry?" Louis practically screamed, trying to keep his voice down.

"And how many times do we have to tell you that you look like he just brought you the moon and stars whenever you look at him?" A voice came from behind them. They turned around to see Liam jogging up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asks, frowning harder.

"I came to talk. I figured that you won't believe Z. I took a photo of you looking at Harry while he was singing." He handed Louis his phone. "You look like he hung the stars for you. Like he's the best thing you've ever seen." Louis looked at himself. He could see his eyes were glistening but that did not mean he liked Harry that way. Best friends can look at each other like that. They can, right?

"Friends can look at each other that way." Louis said in a small voice.

"You're the happiest when you are with him, Lou. Do you remember when that one time Niall told Harry to make dinner while we were practicing all night but refused?" Louis nodded. "Remember he only got up because _you_ said you were starving?" Zayn said, Louis nodded again.

"But that does not mean we're in love, lads. We're just really close. For fucks sake we've known each other since high school. We're just best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Please let this go. Please?" Louis pleaded, looking at both his friends.

"Just one more thing, have you ever asked Harry about how he feels about you? Ever?" Liam asked cautiously.

"No." Louis said, shaking his head.

"Then how do you know he doesn't love you?" Zayn asked.

"Because he doesn't. I know he doesn't. Why would he deny liking me if he actually liked me? We share everything with each other. He wouldn't be afraid to say he likes me." Louis shrugs.

"He might be scared to lose your guys' friendship, Louis. Niall might flip out at me for telling you this, but once when you both were black out drunk, you made out. A lot. Then passed out in my car." Zayn said. 

"M-made out? When was this?" Louis gulped.

"About three years ago." Liam said.

"THREE YEARS?!" Louis shouted, "Why am I finding out about this now?" He looked between Zayn and Liam.

"Because Niall, me and Liam didn't want you two to get awkward." Zayn said.

"It was a druken mistake. We never did anything after that or before that. We both were drunk and sad about our broken relationships. That's it. A mistake was all it was." Louis said.

"Just try asking him about how he feels. If he says he doesn't like you, we won't bother you anymore. We promise." Zayn said, looking at Louis hopefully. Louis bit the inside of his cheeks, thinking.

"Fine. I'll talk to him. Let's get back. They might be wondering what's taking us so long." Louis walked in front of the two, breathing heavily. Harry doesn't like him. He's sure of it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, let's wind it up here. We'll meet up tomorrow?" Niall said, sitting on his bean bag.

"Yeah, sure. Goodnight." Louis said, dropping his sticks, charging for the door and slamming it shut.

"What's up with him?" Harry said, running after Louis.

"Louis! Lou!" Harry shouted, catching up to Louis. Louis never stopped walking. 

"Louis!" Harry grabbed his arm, stopping Louis in his track.

"The car, where are you going?" Harry pointed behind them.

"Sorry, I'm a bit distracted." Louis walked towards the car, getting in the passengers seat. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, getting in the drivers seat. Harry drove them towards their flat, not a word spoken. Louis stared blankly outside the window, watching people pass by. He sighed heavily, getting the courage to open his mouth.

"Do you like me?" Louis said out of the blue, causing Harry to stomp on the brakes. He pulled up to the side, staring at Louis in horror.

"What?" Harry whispered, not trusting his voice.

"Do you like me?" Louis stared at Harry without any sort of emotion.

"N-no? Why would you think that?" Harry stuttered, gulping audibly loud.

"Liam and Zayn think we're in love or whatever. They told me to ask you, so I did. If you do, please say so. I wouldn't run away if that's what you are afraid of." Louis pleaded.

"I don't like you. I-I mean not more than a friend. D-do you?" Harry asked.

"No." Louis felt a pang of sadness hit him when he said that. 

"Okay. Niall, El and Dani talked to me about this as well." Harry said after a few seconds.

"They did?" Louis looked at Harry.

"Yeah. What did Li and Z tell you?" Harry asked, frowning.

"They said I look at you like you hung the moon and the stars for me. Zayn told me we once made out when we split with our significant others. Three years ago." Louis blushed.

"W-we did?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know, Zayn and Liam said they didn't want us to get awkward because of one drunken mistake." 

"Mistake. Right. Are we okay though?" Harry asked, smiling when Louis nodded.

The rest of the drive home was silent, the tension could be cut with a knife. Louis and Harry didn't speak for the rest of the night other than mumbling 'goodnight' to each other. That made something settle in both of their chests. Was it pain? or was it just their minds playing games? or was it love? They didn't know. They fell asleep clutching their pillows to their chests, trying to ignore the voices in their heads and the flutters in their chests. 

Harry thought they were never going to be okay after tonight and so did Louis. Each of them just hoped for the best and prepared for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

The sunlight shone through the white translucent curtains, giving Harry's room a bright shine, the sun shining right into his face. He groaned, pulling the covers over his eyes, turning around, opening his eyes to see a plate with breakfast and a glass of orange juice on the table with a note. He sighed, taking the note out from under of the plate carefully. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up in his bed.

_I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have ignored you. I hope you're not mad. If you want to talk, I'm in my room. Please eat the food. We didn't have dinner yesterday._

_Loads of love,_

_Louis xx_

Harry smiled to himself, getting out of bed. He walked out of his door, down the hallway and knocked on Louis' door. He heard some shuffling from the other side and after a few seconds, there Louis was, in his hoodie and sweatpants, his hair standing in all directions, blue eyes looking into Harry's green ones with a hint of guilt. 

"Hi, Lou." Harry smiled brightly. 

"I-I'm sorry for yesterday. I hope you're not mad at me." Louis pouted.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have said nothing either." Harry smiled, scratching his neck. He felt Louis wrap his arms around his waist, his head resting on his chest. Harry chuckled, hugging him back. "Wanna have breakfast together?" Harry looked down at his small bestfriend that looked like a hedgehog with his current hair state, smiling when he nodded against his chest, pulling away. 

"For your information, Niall called to ask if we wanted to hang out. No rehearsals today. I said no." Louis smiled.

"What? Why?" Harry turned around, looking at Louis with his hands on his hips.

"Because I wanted to spend some time with you. It's been ages since we've watched Friends alone and danced to the theme song." Louis smiled, his mouth taking a v shape.

"Yay!!" Harry fake cheered.

"What? You don't want to hang out with me?" Louis pouted, then got hit by Harry upside the head. "Your hand really does hurt. Don't do that." Louis pouted more.

"You deserved it. Of course I want to watch Friends with you and dance to the theme song. I asked why there were no rehearsals today." Harry's lips drew into a thin line. 

"Oh. He said, and I quote, ' _I think we can use some fun._ '" Louis laughed.

"Fair enough. Let's take this into the living room then." Harry said, picking up the tray. Then something struck him. "Wait, wait, wait, did you make this?" He said, turning around. Louis' eyes widened.

"O-Of course I-I did. I didn't burn the kitchen this time." Louis chucked nervously. Harry gave him a pointed look. Louis sighed. "Fine! I ordered it from The Breakfast House. Your stare is scary." Louis huffed.

"What?! No It's not!" Harry said, throwing his hands in the air. 

"Harry, the big fat ugly badass man chickened out from having a fight with you because you gave him _that_ stare! Your stare is scary!" Louis squeaked out.

"Okay, stop calling him that his name was Charles and I just _looked_ at him!" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Exactly! You looked at him!" Louis argued, cocking his head to the front. 

"He asked you if you were free tonight! I had the right to get mad!" Harry argued. 

"Imagine if I had said yes." Louis laughed, causing Harry to laugh. "The dickhead wouldn't be able to a lay finger on you." Harry said, smiling when Louis smiled twice as bright.

"Awwww Hazzy would protect me? How cute!" Louis cooed, pulling Harry's cheeks. Harry slapped his hands away, picking up the tray again and walking past Louis to the living room. Louis followed him across the hallway into the living room stopping in front of the couch, not sitting.

"Are you gonna sit or not?" Harry laughed when Louis squealed, plopping down on the couch beside him. Harry played the Friends episode one of season one. As soon as they heard the music, their heads snapped to each other, shrugging and getting up. 

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

They clapped four times, laughing. 

_Your job's a joke_

_you're broke_

_your love life's DOA_

They sang together on the top of their lungs, jumping up and down.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear,_

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year but.._

They looked at each other, pointing to the other, singing the chorus.

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour,_

_I'll be there for you,_

_Like I've been there before,_

_I'll be there for you_

_'cause you're there for me too!!_

They both danced until the music was done, jumping up and down, just dancing with their eyes closed. It was a thing the both of them did, no matter where they are, they have to dance if they heard that song playing. They kept laughing until they felt like their lungs will burst and their stomachs hurt. They plopped down on the couch behind them, panting and looking at each other.

"Let's not ever ignore each other again." Harry said between pants.

"Yeah, let's not do that again." Louis nodded, laughing a breathy laugh. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"How about we sing the theme song this Saturday?!" Louis sat up, Harry jumping a bit.

"You want to sing the theme song?" Harry asked, Louis nodding furiously. Harry thought about it for a minute, biting the inside of his cheeks then smiling wide. He picked up his phone dialing Niall's number.

" _Hey-"_

 _"_ We're singing the friends theme song this Saturday." 

" _Hello to you too, Haz. Wait let me ask the others."_ Harry heard some shuffling then heard Niall's voice again.

"So?" Harry asked.

" _Okay. Okay we can do that._ " Niall laughed when Harry shouted excitedly.

"Thank you! We'll meet you guys tomorrow!" Harry said and hung up.

"They said yes!!!!!!" Harry shouted, laughing.

"That's amazing!" Louis said fondly. 

"Wanna watch this all day? We can order in." Louis asked, his eyes shining when Harry nodded. 

The more Harry watched Louis laugh, cry or smile or coo at whatever was happening on the tv, the more he realised just how _beautiful_ and _gorgeous_ Louis was. Harry couldn't keep his eyes away from Louis' face. He tried to but he physically couldn't until Louis looked right at him, breaking his trance. He spent the rest of the day trying to not stare at Louis. He couldn't fall in love with him. Not even a little bit. So he kept his eyes on the screen, trying to ignore the strange feeling in his chest. Little did he know that Louis was trying to ignore the feeling too.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis groaned, putting his hand on his eyes to block the sun from blinding him. He tried to sit up but an arm around his waist stopped him from doing so. He looked up to see Harry sound asleep, his head lolling on the backrest of the couch, his mouth wide open. He chuckled silently, freeing himself from the younger boy's hold. Harry was way stronger for a 19 year old, and Louis was some inches shorter than him (although he hates to admit that he's small) and always lost their banters that ended in Harry pinning him to the floor and tickling him. There was no way Louis could ever win in a physical fight with Harry. Not that he would fight him, just a fact. 

He got up, looking for his phone, finding it laying on the kitchen counter. He grabbed it, unlocking it to see five texts from Niall, Liam and Zayn each. Apparently, the three of them ended up staying at Niall's while Eleanor and Danielle went home. 

**Mate, be here at 10 or I will not hesitate to hit you both.**

Zayn's text said. Now, Zayn might look like he could actually kill you but he was the softest person at heart when it came to his best friends. And, about the hitting part, he might _actually_ hit him so, better not defy him! He checked the time to see it was nine. Plenty of time to pour some water on Harry. He tip toed to the bathroom, filling up a bottle with water. He giggled, turning around to see Harry standing quite close to him. He jumped, the force causing the ice cold water to splash on himself _and_ Harry.

"Ow! ow! ow! cold! cold!" Louis hissed. "Why do you walk like a cat! I literally saw you snoring like two minutes ago! How are you wide awake?" Louis said loudly.

"We took drama classes together in high school, Louis. I woke up right after you did." Harry said, wiping his shirt with a towel. 

"That does not mean you can _fake snore_!" Louis widened his eyes, throwing his hands in the air.

"We did a play where I was _taught_ to _fake snore."_ Harry squinted at Louis. 

"I told you we will never talk about _that_ play ever again." Louis pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. It's December, please don't even think about pouring ice cold water on me ever again. I get sick very easily, you know that." Louis nodded. 

"Zayn said we have to be at Zayn's by ten. Or he will not hesitate to hit us both." Louis said.

"Well, we best get ready then." Harry turned around, trying to walk away. 

"Harry!" Louis called, splashing the water on Harry's face when he turned around. Harry's jaw dropped to the floor as he panted. 

"You're so dead, Tomlinson!" Louis squeaked running past Harry, him chasing Louis at lightning speed. Louis jumped over the couch and into the kitchen. Harry grabbed his arm, pinning him to counter, beside the sink.

"What did I tell you about not splashing ice cold water on me?" Harry said, his soaking wet face and hair making him look like baby Tarzan. 

"T-to not to do that." Louis stuttered, staring at the boy pinning him against the counter. Louis wanted to- no. No inappropriate thoughts, Louis. This is Harry for god's sake. 

"Exactly." Harry said, turning on the tap and splashing the water on Louis, him not being able to run because of Harry's grip on his hips. Louis kind of wishes he would hold his hips down like that when- I SAID NO. His mind screamed at him to not think those thoughts. 

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Louis said between laughs. Harry turned off the tap, wiping his hand on his sweatpants.

"Good. Well, that was our shower. It's...." Harry looked behind him, at the clock, "nine twenty. We should really get ready." Harry said, not moving.

"Yeah we should." Louis nodded. Harry snapped away from him when he realised neither of them were moving. So he walked into his room to get changed without a word. Louis shrugged, walking into his room to do the same.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh! You're here on time for once." Zayn exclaimed, letting the both of them in. Harry saw Niall and Liam sitting on the couch chatting about something on their phones. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Louis rounded the couch to see what they were talking about. 

"Did you know Ed Sheeran got married?" Niall asked.

"When did that happen?" Harry asked.

"Apparently two days ago. They had a secret wedding." Zayn said, they all shrugged.

"Should we get to it then?" Liam asked.

"Let's go, baby!" Niall exclaimed, standing up.

"Niall, how many times have we told you not to say that?" Louis says, giggling.

"Shut up, don't act like you hate it." Niall poked out his tongue at Louis, earning a nipple pinch in return. 

They spent the rest of the day singing their lungs out, staring at each other,dancing, joking and having fun. All five of them didn't wish for anything more than this day right here, right now. Their favorite people dancing to their favorite song and singing their lungs out, having the time of their lives. Harry couldn't stop looking at Louis and Louis couldn't stop looking at Harry. The other three pretended they didn't notice. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Liam," Niall whined,"Can you pretty please make me a sandwich? I'm starving." Niall pouted, fluttering his eyelids. Liam rolled his eyes, getting up.

"You guys want some?" Liam asked, nodding when everyone shook their heads. Harry sat down beside Louis, taking out his phone. He saw he had twenty messages from Nick in the past hour. Nick Grimshaw, he was the boy Harry dated in high school, his first boyfriend. And to say he was nice would be a lie. 

"Nick? Really?" Louis whispered, getting Harry's attention. Harry nodded his head, shutting his phone off.

"What does he want? How long has he been doing this?" Louis asked, not taking his eyes away from Harry's face. 

"About three days. It's alright though." Harry shrugged. 

"It's not. I have an idea, what does he want?" Louis smirked. 

"Oh no no no, I know that smirk. No trouble making, Tomlinson." Harry shook his head. 

"Harry, what does he want?" Louis repeated. Harry sighed, giving him his phone. Louis hummed, reading the texts. 

"He wants a date, give him a date." Louis shrugged, typing in a message. 

**Hi, Nick. I will meet you, but this will be the last time we meet. Send me the place and time. I'll be there. H.**

"Why did you do that?! What-" Harry whisper screamed. 

"Listen, I'll be right behind you. Don't worry. I have a plan. I'll explain when we get home." Louis winked, getting up. 

"Right, one last time and then I'm out. I'm way too tired." Zayn said, getting up. All of them nod.

"one, two, three, four!" Harry said into the microphone, looking at Zayn and nodding. 

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_your job's a joke,_

_You're broke,_

_Your love life's DOA_

Harry nails it, looking at Louis and laughing. They go from there, singing and laughing. Harry couldn't help but be curious about what Louis had planned. 

\--------------------------------------------------

"So? What have you planned, mister genius?" Harry raised his eyebrows in a questioning way. As Louis explained, Harry smiled. This is gonna be so epic. Harry thought to himself. Harry's phone pinged, signalling that there was a message.

"It's him." 

"Read it out loud." 

**Hi! Did not expect you would actually respond, but how about beachwood cafe at 6 tomorrow?**

"Say yes." Louis said.

"But-" 

"Say. Yes." Louis smirked. 

"Geez okay." Harry said, typing a text.

So, here they were, Louis in a black hoodie, a jean jacket thrown over it, black skinny jeans and a cap to hide his face. It's not like Nick would notice but he didn't want to take any chances. Harry was fiddling with his fingers. Louis gave him a thumbs up when he saw Nick walk in. Harry stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans. Nick hugged Harry, him going rigid. Harry exhaled heavily, sitting down.

"I'm so happy you texted back, I was starting to think you woudn't." The man smiled. 

"What do you want? Get to the point, I've got work to do." Harry folded his arms on his chest, looking at Nick with squinted eyes.

"Right, I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry for what I did. It was a huge mistake, even if we both were drunk, I shouldn't have let him take me home. I really am sorry, please give me another chance?" Nick pleaded.

"Absolutely not. You got your answer. Leave." Harry said, trying to control his anger.

"Excuse me?" Nick's eyes widened.

"Leave. You got your answer. I'm dating someone. You've got no chance so don't waste your time and nor mine. Get up and leave." Harry exhaled.

"Is that how you talk to people now? Louis really changed you huh?" Nick scoffed. Louis frowned.

"Why are you bringing him into this?" Harry almost screamed.

"Because he changed you! Where is my soft little Harry?!" Nick exclaimed. 

"He's long gone. Want to know why?" Harry leaned his elbows on the table. "Because of you. You did not deserve me or my heart or my love." Harry shrugged, giving a smug grin when Nick huffed. 

"Leave." Harry said, voice dark. 

"No." The man sat back in his chair. Louis contemplated changing the plan a little bit. He could lose Harry. But he didn't care if Harry could get rid of this man. He quickly took out his phone, texting Harry. Harry's phone pinged. He rad Louis' message from the pop-up. 

**Change of plans. Do not hit me. Act calm.**

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Louis walking towards him, signalling him to get up. He got up and Louis ran into his arms. Harry caught him before both of them could fall.

"Harry, I'm so sorry baby. Please come back, I bought the paintings you wanted to buy." Louis said into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Louis whispered before breaking the hug. Harry looked at Louis, confused. Louis cupped Harry's face, smashing his lips against Harry's. Harry squeaked, putting his hands on Louis' waist for support. It felt like a very heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. Harry closed his eyes, wrapping a hand around Louis' neck to keep him close. 

"Excuse me?! I'm right here!" Nick shouted. Louis pulled away, Harry almost following Louis' lips. 

"O-oh hi Nick. Long time no see." He turned to Harry. "I'm guessing you guys sorted your stuff out and Nick is leaving?" Louis smirked.

"Yeah he is. Aren't you, Nick?" Harry grinned, holding Louis close. 

"Really Harry? Louis and you? Disgusting. Don't try to contact me. Goodbye." Nick said, storming out.

"Wouldn't dare!" Harry shouted while Louis laughed. They both sat there laughing for minutes.

"Did you see his face?" Harry said between laughs. 

"Seriously Harry? Louis and you? Disgusting." Louis mocked, laughing harder. After a few minutes the laughter died down. 

"I-I'm sorry for kissing you out of nowhere. It was needed for Nick leave you the fuck alone." Louis scratched his neck.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I appreciate it. Nick ran away. That's all I wanted. Thanks." Harry chuckled. 

"Let's head home then?" Louis asked. 

"Sure. We'll get takeout on the way?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Louis squealed, getting up and running out the door. Harry shook his head, laughing and following Louis out the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote at last is written by me. I'll try to incorporate my quotes into the fic if/when they are needed/ready.   
> All the love,  
> V xx

Louis couldn't sleep all night, he kept replaying the kiss in his head and each time got butterflies. He tossed and turned and played music but nothing helped. He figured he _might_ like Harry, but he wasn't sure if it was a good feeling. He didn't know if he should feel bad for thinking that he might like his best friend since the start of high school. He heard Harry come out of his room, mumbling something. Louis got out of bed, opening the door to see Harry sitting on the kitchen stool. 

"Yeah he's good, I think he's asleep." Harry said, rubbing his eyes. Louis figured he should leave Harry alone, he tried to turn around but Harry had seen him before he could run. 

"Louis! Mum wants to talk to you!" Harry called out. 

"Coming!" Louis said, face scrunching up from... he doesn't know what.

"Hi, Anne. Good morning." Louis smiled.

 _"Hi, Lou. How are you?"_ Harry's mum said and Louis could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm good. How are you? And Gemma?" Louis asked, sitting down. He watched Harry crack two eggs in the pan, the eggs sizzling. 

_"We're good. I wanted to talk to you about something, alone. Is Harry there?"_

"Yeah." Louis nodded.

_"Right, you can hum or say yes or no yeah? Or do you think you can go to your room?"_

"No, It's okay. Go on." Louis smiled.

 _"So, I was planning to surprise Harry since we haven't seen each other for a long time."_ Louis hummed.

" _Gemma and me will drive up there and you can keep him at home? Is that okay with you, darling?"_

"Of course, yeah, absolutely." Louis smiled widely. 

_"How does today work? I'm sure we'll be there till the evening."_

"Sure!" Louis smiled even wider. 

_"Okay, I'll text you when we're on our way. I've really got to go now, so give Harry my love. Love you!"_

"Love you too." Louis chuckled, hanging up. 

"Why'd she hang up?" Harry frowned, handing one plate to Louis.

"Thank you," He said, taking the plate, "She said she had some work." Louis shrugged. 

"We've to be at Niall's at six by the way." Harry said, munching on his eggs. Louis' eyes widened, then he squinted, swallowing the piece of egg.

"O-oh I don't feel very good today. I think I'll just lay in bed. You should go-"

"No, I'm staying. We've done enough practice anyways." Harry shook his head. 

"B-"

"No buts Louis, we can watch friends if you want but no going out of the house." Harry said sternly, making Louis slouch in his seat, trying to control his little smile.

"Fine." Louis huffed, trying to sound annoyed. He failed. Today's going to be a good day. Louis can feel it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The both boys were sitting on the couch in a blanket watching _Love Actually_ when there was a knock on the door. Louis his his smirk.

"Can you get the door please?" Louis pouted. Harry nodded, getting up. Louis followed him, giggling silently. Harry opened the door to see his mum and sister standing there with wide smiles on their faces. Harry's jaw dropped to the floor and he felt frozen in place. 

"It's kind of cold out here, love. Aren't you gonna let us in?" Anne chuckled. Harry burst out in tears, hugging his mother as close and tight as he can. Although he doesn't show it, he really does miss his family a lot. 

"Aw love. Don't you cry. You'll make me cry." Anne chuckled, blinking away her tears. 

"I-I missed you s-so much." Harry said between sobs. Louis just stood there with tears in his eyes and a big goofy smile on his face. 

"Come on, now." Anne patted her son's back, breaking away from the hug. Harry moved so the both of them could get in. Harry hugged Gemma, tackling her to the floor. Gemma laughed loudly, hugging her brother back. Harry clung to her like a koala. 

"Hi, my love." Anne said, hugging Louis. Louis mumbled a hi to her, looking at Harry who was sniffling.

"Hi." Louis said, hugging Gemma. 

"You weren't sick were you?" Harry folded his arms in front of his chest.

"No." Louis smiled guiltily, scratching his neck. 

"I told him to keep you at home, Harold. Don't give him that look!" Anne said, pulling Louis into her side.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Harry rolled his eyes, a fond grin on his face. 

Their night went in chatting over dinner and stupid banters between Harry, Louis and Gemma. Gemma noticed that there was something different about the both of them. A certain tension between them. She decided she will talk to Harry about it tomorrow. 

"I can sleep with Louis." Harry said. They were arguing about rooms, Anne said she can take the couch and Gemma and Harry can take Harry's bed. The flat was small so they didn't have any guest bedrooms. Louis' eyes widened as soon as Harry said that.

"I-I mean me and Louis can share a bed. It's not like we've never done that before." Harry tried to make it better. "You're making it worse." Louis whispered, trying to control his laughter. Gemma and Anne were laughing harder than Louis had ever seen them laugh. 

"Sure, baby bro." Gemma said when she was done laughing her arse off. 

"Off to bed. Bye! Goodnight!" Harry flushed, running away to Louis' room, shutting the door. 

"Goodnight." Louis laughed, going into his room when the two went into Harry's.

He opened the door to see Harry sitting with his legs crossed on the bed, pouting like a child. Louis chuckled. 

"They think we're fucking don't they?" Harry said, looking at Louis. Louis laughed, sitting beside Harry, hugging him tight. 

"I'm sure they don't. Don't worry about it." Louis looked up at Harry, Harry turning his head to look at Louis. Harry could feel Louis' breath on his upper lip, Louis staring into Harry's eyes, scanning them.

"You're beautiful, Harry Styles." Louis whispered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Harry's ear. Harry looked like he wasn't breathing. He kept his eyes on Louis', flicking down to his lips ever so often. Harry could see the freckles on Louis' cheeks that he hadn't seen before, Louis' eyes were brighter than usual, seeming even more blue in the moonlight. 

"You're beautiful. So fucking gorgeous." Harry whispered, his breath caught in his throat. He wanted to smash his lips against Louis', wanted to taste him, wanted to feel his thin lips against his full ones. Harry knew it was wrong, his mind kept screaming at him to stop, but his heart told him to go ahead, he couldn't help but whisper, "Can I kiss you?" , searching Louis' face. 

" _God yes._ " He breathed out, smashing his lips against Harry's. Louis swung a leg around Harry, straddling him. Harry pried Louis' mouth with his tongue, holding Louis in place by his neck. Harry's mind was screaming at him to stop, and Louis' was too, but neither of them did. They told their brains to shut up for once and found what their hearts have been craving all along. 

"So pretty." Harry mumbled between each peck. Louis hummed along, pecking Harry's lips one last time. They leaned their foreheads together, breathing heavy. They let out a breathy laugh, Harry's grip on Louis' hips tightening.

"Goodnight, Harry." Louis chuckled, plopping down on the bed, facing away from Harry, hiding his blush. He doesn't know why he was so happy, he just was.

"Goodnight, Louis." Harry chuckled, turning off the tiny lamp. They both were fast asleep in seconds, their heartbeats steady, breaths in sync. Harry felt like he was in a dream, and Louis never wanted this dream to end. Neither did Harry. 

**When I let my heart open** **its** **treasure of secrets,**

**I found that the craving for your love was hidden somewhere in a corner,**

**waiting to be found,**

**eager to be discovered.**

**\- louvacadoharry**


	8. Chapter 8

Louis sighed, the feeling of a warm body pressed against his giving him comfort and the warmth in this crispy winter air that makes his bones ache. Louis opened his eyes to see an arm wrapped around his waist, warm lips pressed to the back of this neck. He shuffled around until he was face to face with an oh-so-familiar face. Harry looks so peaceful while he's asleep, lips pursed a little, small puffs of air coming out of his mouth, eyes closed so peacefully, no wrinkle of stress on his face. Louis smiled, gently unwrapping the arm that was around his waist, getting out of bed and closing the door behind him silently, careful not to wake Harry up. He blushed, a giddy smile on his face thinking about last night. 

"Someone seems happy." Louis jumped at the voice, looking up to see Gemma sitting there on the couch. 

"Good morning." Gemma mumbled a greeting back.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Gemma said after a few seconds. 

"Sure, where's Anne?" Louis said, sitting down beside Gemma. 

"She's out for a walk." Gemma said, Louis nodded.

"What did you want to talk about?" Louis said, looking at her expectantly. 

"Do you like Harry?" Gemma said in a monotone voice. 

"I-" Louis coughed, his face flushing. Gemma laughed, rubbing his back.

"I don't." Gemma stared at him. "I think so?" She kept staring, her gaze not wavering. "Okay, fine, I like him! Is that what you wanted to hear? I only found out last night okay? I'm not sure." Louis sighed.

"What happened last night?" She wiggled her eyebrows. "If you're okay with me asking that of course." She smiled.

"We, uh, well, we uhm, k-kissed." Louis stuttered, blushing. Gemma brushed her elbow against Louis', cooing.

"My brother finally grew some balls huh?" Gemma laughed.

"What?" Louis looked at her, confused. 

"It's clear that he likes you, Lou. Have you seen him look at you? Have you seen _yourself_ look at him?" She said softly.

"God's sake why does everyone keep saying that?" Louis put his head between his hands.

"Because It's obvious you like each other. You're just cowards." She laughed. "What's the problem? You like him, I'm sure he likes you. Ask him out!" She said.

"Two things. One, I don't know if he likes me or not, and two, you know I will chicken out and get awkward, which I don't want." He said, running his hand through his hair. 

"Atleast try!" She urged. 

"I-I"ll try." Louis said, Gemma opening her mouth to say something but they heard a door open and shut behind them, signalling that Harry was awake. Louis got up, and silently went into his room to get ready. Harry watched him go, frowning.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you like Louis?" Harry froze in place. 

"W-what?" He asked, coughing. 

"Do you like Louis?" Gemma repeated, her gaze neutral.

"I-I don't know.." Harry trailed off. 

"Really?" Gemma said, disappointed. 

"Okay, fine, I like him. Happy?" Harry sighed, Gemma grinned.

"Tonight. You're telling him tonight." She said.

"Absolutely not. He doesn't even like me like that. Not happening." He shook his head. "Where's mum?" He asked, looking around.

Right as Harry said that, they heard a knock on the door. 

"That's her." Gemma said, getting up and opening the door. 

"Hi honey." Anne said, looking at Harry.

"Hi." Harry grinned. "We've to be at Niall's till eight, so we'll be leaving in an hour." He said, pouring tea into four cups, handing two to Anne and Gemma. Louis came out of the room dressed in a grey tank top, his jeans that 'make his arse look better' in Louis' words. Harry handed his cup to Louis with a big smile on his face, the small boy smiling twice as bright. 

"Thank you." Louis said, leaning against the counter, sipping his tea. Harry can't stop glancing towards Louis every now and then. Gemma just smiled to herself, happy for her best friend and brother, waiting to see what the future has in store for them. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Wow! The Spirit killed it! Now, let’s welcome our beloved, the last set for tonight, One Direction!” Luke, the host exclaimed. The curtain dropped, revealing the five boys. Harry on the microphone, Louis on the drums, Liam on the keyboard, Zayn on the bass and Niall on the guitar. The crowd broke into cheers, clapping, whistling, the lot.

“Good evening! I hope you all had a wonderful day!” Harry said, grinning. “This song is really special song for me and my little friend on the drums there.” Harry looked back at Louis.

“I’m not small!” Louis said into his microphone, Harry laughing.

“Okay okay! This will be nostalgic for most of you, feel free to sing along, laugh, cry, smile, but please do not throw stuff. It hurts.” Everyone laughs.

“This is Friends theme song, I’ll be there for you. Enjoy!” He said, going to the mic stand, fixing the microphone into it’s place, nodding at Zayn, signaling him to start. Zayn pulled the strings perfectly.

“So no one told you life was gonna be this way

Your job’s a joke

You’re broke

Your love life’s DOA” Harry sang into the microphone, smiling at Louis.

“It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month  
Or even your year, but” Harry removed the microphone from the stand.

“I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)” All of them sang together, Liam singing the lyrics sung by background singers as well.

“You're still in bed at ten  
And work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast, so far  
Things are going great” Harry sang, laughing into the microphone.

“Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees and” Harry turned his whole body to Louis, smiling like an idiot, him smiling back.

They sang the chorus, the crowd singing and dancing along. Harry can see two women crying and dancing.

“No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah” Niall and Zayn sing, Harry walking up to Louis, putting his arm on his shoulder.

They finished the song, bowing down to the crowd, the people still jumping up and down. They run off stage, adrenaline still pumping in their veins.

“You guys were amazing!!” Eleanor ran towards them, hugging Louis tight. Louis saw Eleanor’s boyfriend Dave, standing with Danielle and her boyfriend Matthew.

“Hey mate! Did amazing tonight as always!” Matthew hugged Louis, patting his back, hugging everyone else.

“Tonight, was amazing. El wouldn’t let me go to work today, I will ask her to do that every Saturday now!” Dave laughed, hugging Louis.

“She really did that?” Louis laughed, eyebrows quirking up.

“She clung on to me like a koala and made me drive here with her.” He laughed, making Louis laugh. Louis turned to see Niall talking to a girl, then walking away with her.

Harry was standing there with Gemma and his mum, talking. Gemma leaned towards Harry, whispering in his ear to go talk to Louis.

“Drinks? Anyone?” Zayn walked towards the group, holding what looked like six bottles of beer in his hands, giving everyone one. Liam followed with four more bottles, giving them to the rest of them. Anne refused, saying she will head home. They all said their goodbyes, Anne walking away. The rest of them went to the bar, asking for tequila shots when they were done with their beers. The boys were very drunk, talking bullshit, the girls just a little tipsy.

Harry turned to Louis, chuckling at nothing.

“You know what?” Harry slurred. Gemma snapped her head towards her brother.

“What?” Louis slurred, laughing.

“You’re the most _beautiful_ person I’ve ever seen!” Harry shouted, hiccupping shortly after.

“No no no! _You’re_ the most beautiful _I’ve_ ever seen!” Louis shouted back, downing another.

“No!” Harry pouted, then whined. “Your eyes are so pretty, your lips are so pretty, your hair is so pretty…” Harry touched Louis’ eyes, lips and hair, snapping his head to the side. “Your cheekbones are so pretty! Even your stubble is pretty!” Harry released his grip from Louis’ face, whining and putting his head between his arms.

“Aww Harry,” Louis cooed, lifting Harry’s head up, cupping his cheeks. The three girls were snickering at them.

“You’re so hot, so pretty, so beautiful! It’s so unfair!” Louis fake cried, “but you know why I’m not sad about it?” Harry shook his head. “Because I get to call you my best friend! And boy-“ “Okay that’s enough drinks for you!” Gemma stole the shot from Louis’ hand, Louis slapping her had away.

“And what?” Harry asked. 

“And nothing! We’ve got to get you home come on!” Gemma said, picking Harry up from his seat. “Can you help me get them into the car? I’ll drive them home. It’s pretty late.” Gemma turned to the girls, them nodding and helping her get the two boys into the car. After much effort and tripping and agreeing to their words, they finally got them into the car, Gemma hugging the two girls, telling them to be safe.

“Louis! Stop it!” She heard Harry laughing, Louis poking his stomach.

“Gosh these two are idiots when they’re drunk!” Gemma sighed.

Harry woke up with a terrible headache, Louis still fast asleep beside him. He groaned, getting up and properly opening his eyes to see Gemma sitting there on a chair scrolling through her phone. Harry audibly gasped, jumping a little.

“Why are you here?” Harry whispered, Gemma locking her phone.

“Good morning to you too, Harold. Now you listen to me and you listen to me good.” Gemma said, folding her arms in front of her.

“Shhhh!” Harry pointed to Louis.

“I’m locking you two in here and I won’t let you out until you’ve talked about feelings about each other. It’s been years and it’s about time you grow up and talk about it. Bye!” Gemma said, shutting the door. Harry ran for it but instead slammed his face in the door, sliding down and holding his nose. Louis shuffled awake, laughing when he saw Harry clutching his nose.

“It’s not fucking funny! Gemma locked us in here.” Harry sighed, sitting down beside Louis.

“And why is that?” Louis frowned, looking at Harry.

“She said she won’t let us out until we talk about how we feel about each other.” Harry scratched his neck, blushing a little.

“Oh.” Louis squeaked, clearing his throat.

Harry sighed deeply, there was no way out of it other than just saying it. He turned to Louis, grabbing his hand. “I don’t know how to say this, I really don’t. I don’t even how long has it been that I’ve liked you. But the only thing I know is that I want you in my life forever. You make me the happiest I have ever been, Louis. You're my everything. I can't lose you.” Harry cleared his throat. “I don’t want my feelings get in the way of what we have now. I really don’t mind it if you don’t feel the same, I just don’t want you to run away from me or- mmm!” Harry squeaked, feeling a pair of lips on his. He closed his eyes, cupping Louis’ cheek, moving his mouth against him. It was over way too soon for Harry. Louis laughed, watching Harry pout and follow Louis’ mouth.

“I knew I’ve liked you for years, but I was too scared to admit it. To myself and to you. I guess I didn’t want it to be weird. I don’t know. But the other night when we kissed, it felt like I had won the world. After that I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I didn’t sleep that night when we came home. I kept thinking how right it felt. I felt so loved and so at home. You make me so happy and make me feel like high school me again. Happy and funny and.. more me. I like you so much Harry. So fucking much. You’re all I want, so much that it hurts.” Louis completed, blushing furiously. Harry hugged Louis close, kissing his temple.

“So? What do you want to do?” Louis asked.

“Go on a date with me. Tonight?” Harry asked.

“Yes!” Louis exclaimed. “I-I mean yeah, I would love that.” Louis smiled, embarrassed. Harry laughed, bringing their mouths together again. He felt Harry smile against his lips, making him smile wider.

“Should we tell Gemma to open the door then?” Harry asked when they pulled away, Louis nodded his head.

“Gemma! Let us out!” Harry called out, hearing footsteps from the other side of the door.

“Have you talked yet?” Gemma asked, Harry laughed.

“Yeah!” Harry laughed harder when Gemma opened the door with a bright grin on her face.

“Finally got your shit together huh!” Gemma hugged both of the boys, Harry looked at Louis with the biggest smile on his face, him smiling back.

“Yeah.” They both said in sync. Tonight was gonna be good.


	10. Chapter 10

Honestly, Louis was a nervous wreck. He dug his closet inside out to find ‘date appropriate clothes’ and all he got were tank tops, tracksuits, loads of jeans and sweatpants and jackets and t-shirts. He looked at the mess around him and sighed dramatically. Harry told him to dress casual. Define casual, Louis thought, then ran into his room to search for some outfits. He picked up his phone and decided to facetime Zayn. Zayn’s fashion sense was… unique but he managed to look good in a t-shirt and sweatpants. The dial tune ringed, Zayn being Zayn picked on the last ring.

"Hi, mate. I need your help." Louis said in a rush.

 _"What happened in your room, why are sitting between piles of clothes?"_ Zayn looked confused, eyebrows furrowed.

"Harry asked me on a date which is in an hour and I need your help cause all I’ve got are tracksuits, sweatpants, jeans, t-shirts and tank tops! He asked me to dress casual." Louis said, looking around.

 _"Wait wait wait. Hold on a minute. Did you just say Harry asked you on a date?"_ Zayn’s eyes grew as Louis nodded.

 _"Got your shit together finally I see?"_ Zayn smirked.

"No time for that Zayn fucking hell! Help me!" Louis rubbed his forehead with his index finger.

 _"What are you acting like a Pterodactyl for?!"_ Zayn said, offended.

"Zayn!" Louis said, irritated.

 _"Fine! Wear that white t-shirt with that red Adidas jacket, black jeans, the ones that you love and your black vans."_ Zayn said.

"Are you sure that’s fine?"

 _"Yes, Louis. Can I tell the others about this?"_ Zayn asked.

"No, let me ask Harry first! I have to go, bye! Thank you!" Louis hung up before Zayn could say anything. He got dressed and looked in the mirror that it actually looked pretty good. Then he looked at the mess on the top of his head. He released a breath and got to solve the mess that was his hair.

\--------------------------------------------------

“No, Gemma! I don’t want to look like a fucking flamingo!” Harry exclaimed, looking at the flamingo button up shirt she was holding up. She sighed and chucked it to the side.

“Oh! How about that plain black shirt you used to wear all the time?”

“Gems, I was sixteen it won’t even fit me anymore.” He sighed, sitting down on the bed.

“Not that one! The one you wore to Dani’s birthday party last year!”

“I don’t have it anymore. I donated it.” Harry pouted when Gemma hit his arm. 

Gemma looked around and spotted a shirt that she was sure he would wear.

“Harry! Found it!” She squealed holding up the white t-shirt and blue flannel.

“Are you sure about that one?” Harry looked confused.

“Roll up the sleeves of the tshirt and the flannel! Their anyway short length. Cuff them! Go now!” She handed Harry the clothing and pushed him into the closet, closing the door behind him. After a few minutes Harry came out, cuffing his sleeves. Gemma looked him up and down and nodded.

“Do I look okay?” Harry said, looking at himself.

“Fabulous.” Gemma smiled at him. Harry’s hair was in a high quiff that always made him look like a huge jerk but he looked fine to Gemma. Harry sighed, checking the time and seeing only five minutes were left. He wiped his hands on his jeans and got up.

“Here I go then.” Harry blew air out of his mouth, checking himself in the mirror one last time.

“Good luck. Go charm him!” Gemma slapped Harry’s ass as he walked out. He saw Louis come out of his room just as him, and his breath got caught in his throat. Louis always looked so beautiful in whatever he wore. Louis turned to him, bright blue eyes shining with something Harry couldn’t point out.

“Hi.” Louis breathed out, looking at Harry up and down, biting his lip.

“Hi. Ready to go?” Harry asked, Louis nodding.

“Mum! We’re leaving. We’ll be back after midnight so don’t wait up for us! Bye!” Harry called out to his mum, who was in the kitchen while they put on their coats.

“Okay!” Anne said, getting back to making dinner. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, pulling him out of the apartment.

“Where are we going?” Louis said when they sat in their car, Harry driving.

“You know I’m not going to tell you right?” Harry glanced at him, chuckling when Louis huffed.

“I hate you.” Louis grumbled.

“You don’t.” Harry smiled. Harry had planned something special. He’s so sure Louis will love it. Meanwhile, Louis is nervous about what’s to come but also very excited to see where this night leads them. Both of them had butterflies in their stomachs and flutters in their chests. But most of all, they both are the happiest they’ve ever been. 


	11. Chapter 11

Louis gasped, looking at the sunflower fields and mountains in front of them, miles away but the sunflowers flowing with the wind, the moonlight making it all so much more beautiful. He looked to his right and saw a fort built, with fairylights spread all over it, pillows and blankets spread out on a mattress.

“When did you do this?” He said looking back at a smiling Harry who was leaning against the car with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Instead of the store, I came here to do this.” Harry laughed at Louis’ reaction. “Do you like it?”

“No, I’m just pretending to like it so you don’t feel bad.” Louis smiled sadly.

“Ouch.” Harry’s face fell, his lips quirking into a frown.

“I’m just joking! I love it!” Louis hugged Harry, sniffling.

“Are you crying?” Harry chuckled, cupping Louis’ face, searching his face, wiping the tears off.

“I’m not.” He mumbled.

“You literally have a waterfall flowing from your eyes.”

"Shut up.” He hit Harry’s chest, wiping away his tears. Both boys walk hand in hand to the little fort, hands swinging between their bodies. They sat on the edge, admiring the view. Louis was admiring the mountains and sunflower fields and Harry was admiring Louis. Louis snapped his head towards the pair of eyes staring at him so lovingly.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Louis chuckled.

“You’re beautiful. I enjoy looking at you.” Louis blushed, shaking his head and laughing. (A/N: yes i used the fault in our stars reference and there is nothing you can do about it. okay enjoy!)

“Don’t get so bold on me now.” Louis warned.

“Oh really? I’m not even doing anything, baby, and you’re flustered, imagine what will happen when I do get bold.” Harry leaned in, whispering the last line in Louis’ ear. Louis’ breath was caught in his throat, his mind swirling for a bit. Harry pulled away with a smirk on his face, Louis breathing heavy with the thoughts he was having, staring deep into Harry’s eyes.

“If I could, I would climb you like a tree right now but I don’t want to cause it’s just our first date and it’s supposed to be cute so tell me everything I don’t know.” Louis said, talking faster than he ever has.

“There is nothing you don’t know, Lou.”

“Absolutely nothing?”

“Maybe there is something. Do you remember when I snuck out of my house to come to your new years’ party?” Harry chuckled at the memory.

“Yeah?”

“Well, I had got caught by Gemma and I had to promise her that I would buy her donuts for the rest of the week for her to not tell mum and cover for me.”

“You did not! That’s the reason I saw Gemma with a donut everytime I came over?” Louis’ jaw dropped to the floor. Harry nodded, laughing.

“Why have you never told me this?”

“I guess it never came up?” He shrugged.

“Fair enough.” Louis chuckled.

“I’m hungry.” Harry said after a few minutes of complete silence between the two.

“Me too.” Louis smiled. Harry grabbed the basket from behind him and opened it to see sandwiches stacked up, wrapped in cling wrap, and four cans of coke stacked beside it. “Sandwiches and coke. Love that.” Louis laughed, taking the can of coke and a sandwich from Harry’s offering hand.

“Thank you.” He mumbled. They sat there for god knows how long, chatting, cuddling, laughing and making fun of each other. None of them wanted to return home. They took the fort down, wrapping everything up in a few minutes. Somehow Harry managed to trip over the sheets and fell face first to the ground. He looked up to see Louis laughing his arse off instead of helping him up so he pulled Louis down by his waist, tickling him till he had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, repeating “You think this is funny huh? How funny is it now?” and Louis telling him to stop. It was a cute sight to see really.

They were each others’ world and that fact made both of them feel safe around each other, knowing that no matter what, they will always have each other. Louis fell asleep when they were driving back home. Harry tried not to glance at the beautiful boy asleep beside him but he couldn’t help it when he looked so cozy and cute and little and soft. Harry smiled fondly, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm sorry this chapter is so short i had absolutely no motivation but i still wanted to get a chapter out. Thank you for reading this fic! Almost at the end of it and it makes me sad but i hope you enjoy!  
> All the love,  
> V xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! been a long time i know. but please please please know that i'm not ignoring what is happening and i will keep signing petitions and speaking up when i can. please keep fighting for justice. remember that george floyd was murdered by 4 white cops.  
> i hope you like this chapter. Read the note at the end please!!!  
> all the love,  
> V xx

Louis opened his eyes to probably the most beautiful view he had ever seen. And that view was a sleeping Harry with his lips pouted, eyes closed, breathing soft, no wrinkles of worry on his face. He thought that Harry looked like an angel. 

"You know that staring at someone while their sleeping is very creepy, don't you?" Harry smiled, opening his eyes. 

"gosh, you scared me. You were awake?" Louis gasped, staring at him. Harry shrugged, smiling. 

"And i-i wasn't staring." Louis flipped over his back, sighing. Harry smiled, getting up and straddling Louis, looking at him like he held the world in his hands. 

"What?" Louis laughed, searching Harry's eyes. 

"I didn't even say anything!" He laughed, his shoulders shaking. "Louis?" Harry whispered. Louis hummed, looking at him again. "I had a great time last night." 

"Me too, Harry." Louis whispered, smiling his signature smile. Harry leaned down, giving Louis a peck on the cheek.

"Ugh, your breath stinks." Louis groaned, trying to push Harry away. 

"Oh yeah? As if yours is not." Harry laughed when Louis gave up. Louis stared into Harry's eyes, following down to his lips. Louis leaned up, pecked Harry's lips softly. Harry chuckled when he blushed. 

"Never knew that THE Louis Tomlinson would ever make a move." Harry leaned down, capturing Louis' lips into his. Their bodies move in sync, like they always did. 

"Okay, our breaths aren't the best right now. Get off." Louis slapped his back gently. Harry sighed. 

"It was only starting to get fun." Harry pouted. 

"Get off!" Louis laughed, trying to his blush. Harry hopped off him, getting up, following Louis into the bathroom. 

Harry always knew that love was not his thing. Every relationship he got into, either ended up in mutual decisions or the other said it just wasn't working out. Harry was always the one to keep trying to make things better. Louis was always there to comfort him. He was always there for him when he got home drunk because someone broke up with him or when he found out this one guy was cheating on him. Harry just wanted to love and be loved. And he got exactly that when about two months later he asked Louis if he wanted to be his boyfriend. Officially. He got that when every Saturday night, he sang with his best mates and his boyfriend at the local pub. He got that when One Direction got signed by a famous music director. He got that when he got to show his boyfriend off to their fans almost every night. He got that when three years later he asked Louis to marry him. And he got that when they adopted a set of twins. He got everything he had wished for. But most of all he found his soulmate, his forever best friend and the love of his life. Louis. He couldn't explain how much the three of them meant to him. 

And as for Louis, all he wished for was to stay with Harry for the rest of his life, he got so much more than what he wished for, but he was so thankful for everything that happened. He couldn't wanted anything more than what he already had. Even when they fought like it was the end of the world, they always found their way to each other. They were meant to be. They loved each other to death. And somehow, that's all that mattered for all of them to know nothing was going to break them down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again!! I'm so sad that this is the last chapter of this. i'm sad that it's ended so early but i had so much fun writing it!! And lottie, the way you reacted to each chapter that i put out made me gain so much confidence in my writing and i dont know how to thank you for that. To all the people who has read this, thank you so much. i hope you enjoyed it! The next one is coming soon, i promise!!   
> All the love,  
> V xx


End file.
